figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Auctioneers
is the fourth episode in Season 5 of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 14, 2012. Contestants *Bradley Thompson, age 14 *Chloe Bartz, age 11 Panelists *Noah Munck *Drake Bell *Max Schneider *Matt Bennett Game play 'Bradley' Bradley's talent is "talks fast to sell items for charity". The two words on the It Board are "to" and "for". 'Round One' Prize: Tony Hawk Dynacraft bike Clue: money The clue comes during Noah's second turn, but they figure nothing out as the round ends. Bradley wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not an invention *Not a champion *Doesn't do it in house *How do you get money? Clue: a donation box of money Secret Slime Action: opening your mouth Jeff explains that an audience member named Maya would win a prize if one of the panelists performed the secret slime action. The round begins with Drake and as he tries to ask a question, he is slimed for the secret slime action and Maya wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. Jeff tells Drake the secret slime action and says he had no to not get slimed. The clue comes during Matt's turn and he figures out the word charity. Bradley wins the prize when the round ends. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: trip to Smugglers' Notch in Vermont Recap Board *Bradley Has job *Bradley Takes people's money *Think about first clue Clue: one member of Clue Force 3 makes another member fun faster and faster The clue comes during Drake's turn and Matt get the word fast. The round ends and the panelists are given final guesses. Drake's final guess: were you in fast and the furious? Max's final guess: count fast to raise money for charity Matt's final guess: eat fast to feed children for charity Noah's final guess: bike fast to raise money for charity None of them get it right, so Bradley wins the grand prize. He tells them his talent and as seen on the It Board, the word of honor was "sell". Jeff asks Bradley how long he had been an auctioneer and receives an answer of eight years. Jeff then has him auction off a bucket of slime. The panelists are given bid boards and Matt "wins", but Jeff dumps the slime on Bradley and Bradley puts some of the slime on Jeff. 'Chloe' Chloe's talent is "national cherry pit spit champion". There are no words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: One year gift certificate to Gamefly Clue: white t-shirt with orange armpits Matt gets the word champion and the clue comes during Max's turn, and he gets the word pit. The round soon ends and Chloe wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Peavey Viper guitar and amp Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not an invention *No cockroaches *Won a contest *Not the armpit Clue: cherries Secret Slime Action: having short hair Jeff reminds them of the secret slime action and the round starts with Max. Noah, Drake, and Max are slimed and Jeff tells them it was the secret slime action and that Matt's hair was apparently long enough so he was not slimed. Isabella wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during Matt's turn, but just before it does, he gets the word spit. The round ends and Chloe wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: currently unknown, but probably the same as Bradley's Recap Board *You are very colorful Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 draws a flag on a board The round starts with Drake, but before he can ask a question, Matt is slimed. Jeff tells him it was because he reassessed the situation and found Matt's hair was short enough for him to get slimed. The clue comes during Noah's turn and Matt gets the word national, the final word. Chloe demonstrates her talent, and Jeff and Matt try also, though Matt has trouble because of the slime. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five